


Birds of Prey

by Darkangel1214



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 21:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkangel1214/pseuds/Darkangel1214
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity Smoke didn't think her day could get any worse, first she loses contact with Oliver, just as Helena shows up in the Arrow Lair threatening her life. Luckily Sara decided to make her return to Starling. So with one thing in common can the three women team up to save Oliver?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Felicity Smoak watched the green dot move around the screen. The layout of the warehouse appeared empty. They had gotten a tip that more of the super serum was being held in an abandoned shipping warehouse. Footage she had gotten a few days ago had shown people around the area. So Oliver went to check it out. "Do you see anything?" she asked him over their com.

"Nothing, it looks like they cleaned it out in a hurry" Oliver replied as he scanned the warehouse. There were scuff marks on the floor leading to the docking doors showing they had moved whatever they were storing here. He still didn't know if it was the serum.

"There's an office, I'm going to check it out" The gruff voice of Arrow came through her com. "Be careful" she told him.

"I always am" he replied.

"I think you and I have a very different meaning of that word" Felicity said to him.

Oliver smiled as he slowly pushed open the door. He peered inside; satisfied that it was empty he walked over the file cabinet and opened them. There was nothing in them but pieces of charred paper; they burned whatever it was. He walked around to the desk and pulled open all the drawers, again nothing. He scanned the office and saw something sticking out from underneath the couch in the corner. He walked over to it. "There's some kind of package they left behind" Ollie said to her.

"Bring it back here and so we can inspect your package together…I mean the package, not your package, I'm sure your package is fine…" Felicity took a breath. "Just bring it back here"

"Aww, that's cute. You two should get a room"

Felicity spun around in her chair at the sound of her voice. "Helena" The woman smiled at her dressed in black and purple leather with her cross bow pointed at her.

Oliver heard Felicity say her name and picked up the package. He ran to the door, just as a large looming figure stood in front of him. "Hello, Oliver" it said. Oliver could barely register his shock before the figure's hand grabbed him by his throat, lifted him in the air and threw him off the walkway.

Felicity sat rigid against her chair as her heart beat rapidly in her chest. "What do you want?" she asked the crazy woman standing in front of her.

Helena smiled. "Good, I was hoping we could do this the easy way. The Starling police department have a man I'm looking for. I need you to find out where he's being held"

Felicity tried to calm her breathing as she replied to her. "What's the man's name?" she asked as she slowly turned around and pulled up a different screen. She was hoping to stall her to give Oliver enough time to make it back here.

"Maxwell Lord" Helena replied. Felicity stiffened when Helena walked over to the computers. She then continued to type. "They moved him from Iron Heights, so I need to know where that was."

A screen popped up of Maxwell Lord's rap sheet and arrest warrant. Felicity wanted to check him out first. He was a bad guy but "He's already been caught, why not leave him there to rot"

"He has trouble dying, I want to help him with that" was her reply.

Felicity pretended to type. Where was Oliver? He had to have heard her right? She kept glancing at Helena to see what the woman was doing. Should she try to do something on her own? She couldn't help Helena murder a man that was already in prison. Helena was standing right behind her. Maybe she could knock the crossbow out of her hands?

She took a deep breath to steel herself, then launched herself backwards her chair knocking into Helena the crossbow clattered to the ground as she got up to make a run for it kicking the weapon along the way.

Helena recovered more quickly then she expected her too. So now the only thing between her and Helena was a table. Helena smiled at her creepily as she aimed her crossbow. "I guess we'll do this the more painful way" she said. Felicity closed her eyes ready for the pain, then she heard a loud thud.

Felicity opened her eyes slowly and saw Helena's body slumped over the table with one of Oliver's arrows in her shoulder. She looked up expecting to see Oliver in his green hood, but what she was Sara Lance standing in the lair holding Ollie's old wooden bow.

Tbc…


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity Smoke didn't think her day could get any worse, first she loses contact with Oliver, just as Helena shows up in the Arrow Lair threatening her life. Luckily Sara decided to make her return to Starling. So with one thing in common can the three women work together to save Oliver?

Sara had entered the basement of the club quietly when she heard voices, threat from the unknown female voice and fear in Felicity's. She she moved through the place and picked up Ollie's wooden bow in the brown box he kept it in. She pulled the arrow back on the bow, aimed and hit her target.

Felicity kept glancing down at Helena expecting her to jump back up and continue to attack her as Sara walked over to them.

"Who's this?" Sara asked. From the little bits of conversation she picked up, it sounded like Felicity knew this woman.

"Helena Bertinelli, Ollie's psycho killer ex…I mean you're a killer too…but…you're not a psycho…I like you" Felicity finished with a grimacing smile cursing herself for not knowing when to shut up.

Sara just looked at her and nodded. She swiped the first aid kit from the shelf she saw the first time she was here and went to the fallen woman. She opened it and took out a sedative, injected the woman with it. "Where's Oliver?" she asked as she went to work removing the arrow and dressing the wound.

"Oliver!" Felicity screamed out suddenly. She ran back to the computer. He should've been here already. She looked for his blinking green dot, it wasn't there. She brought her hand to ear. "Oliver, do you copy, Oliver are you there?"

Sara looked up hearing the worry in Felicity's voice as she was securing the binds on Helena.

"He's not answering" Felicity said her breath coming in shaky rasps. "His tracker is gone; it's supposed to be on…"

Sara went over to her. "Felicity, calm down. His tracker could've fallen off and been stepped on."

"But he's not here and if he's not here then…something happened. We have to go find him" She was ready to leave now, her mind flashing back to when they found him unconscious and unresponsive when he went after Cyrus Gold.

"What was he doing?" Sara asked.

Felicity took a breath. "He was checking out a warehouse in the Glades, looking for a serum gives people super strength…and…"

Sara stepped backwards and sucked in her breath. "Someone is producing Mirakuru in Starling." She said more than asked. She breathed in deeply trying to soothe her anger at hearing that.

"Right, you…were on the island too" Felicity said as she watched Sara's reaction. Maybe she'd give them more information on it than Oliver has. She knew Oliver was still hiding things from them, things he didn't want to talk about. But how could they help him if he didn't tell them.

"As anyone already been injected with it?"

"Yes"

"I should've watched the news more; I would've been here sooner if I had known" Sara took a breath, this was not good. What happened on the island could not be recreated in her city, not while she was still breathing. "Where's Diggle?"

"He's on vacation with his ex wife" Felicity replied. "I tried calling, but I think they are still on the plane" Felicity dialed his number again and got the voicemail. She shook her head, her worry growing by the minute.

"I'm going to go check it out" Sara told her.

"I'm coming with you" Felicity said standing up.

"It's too dangerous. I've been trained to be a ghost, no one will see me." Sara told her. This is a recon mission, I will not engage if there are people around, I need you to be my eyes" She knew how much Felicity cared about Oliver and he for her; she could see it the moment she saw them together. Oliver probably doesn't realize how much but that's one part of him that hasn't changed. He's still blind to obvious. If she let anything happen to Felicity...not after what happened to Shado. Oliver didn't need that. Felicity didn't have any training, she didn't know why they weren't teaching her. When she found Oliver she'd talk to him about that. Or teach her, herself. Every woman should know to defend themselves, especially in this line of work.

Felicity sighed and nodded and glanced warily at Helena, Sara had tied her wrists and ankles to salmon ladder. "She won't get out of that" Sara said as followed her gaze. She looked on the floor and picked up the crossbow. She walked back over to Felicity. "Lock the arrow in, pull back, point, aim and shoot"

"Did you learn archery on the island like Oliver?" Felicity asked she was trying to keep her mind focused on other things, because she had to keep telling herself Oliver was fine. Sara would find him and they'd walk in here together.

"No, after" Sara replied.

Felicity nodded, she guessed that's all she'd get on that. Her and Oliver were not much for talking. Felicity handed Sara a tracker and an earpiece and added them to the program. The green dot with Sara's name over it popped up. "Okay, we're..." she said and spun around, Sara was gone. "Ghost, right" she said to herself and looked back at her monitors. Recon, engage. She was definitely more Diggle than Oliver. Then she repeated her mantra of Oliver being okay.

Sara shut of the engine of her Ninja and pushed the motorcycle underneath a window of the warehouse, pointed in the right direction in case she needed a quick getaway. She climbed up some pipes on the side and made it the roof. She ran across it silently until she reached the skylight. She peered inside and listened. It was quiet and she couldn't see any movement.

She carefully removed a pane from the window, then lowered herself down onto the scaffolding. The place was a mess, there was definitely a fight here. She made her way around the perimeter. Once she was on the lower floor she inspected the damage. She took a deep breath, if the serum wasn't here, someone that had taken it was. The metal beams had a person sized dent in them, along with splinters of broken wood from the crates. She walked further until her eyes caught something, she ran over it to it.

Felicity watched Sara's tracker move around the warehouse, she moved quickly. She'd look away for a second and the green dot moved from one spot to across the room. She told her that Oliver said he found a package in a office somewhere. That's the last place he was.

"So he just shot me and left you here alone."

Felicity reached for the crossbow, spun around and pointed it at Helena.

"Someone has gotten more moxie than last time" Helena said with a smile. She tried to pull on the rope that bound her. It twisted tighter digging into her wrist. She cried out and stopped moving. "Where did Ollie learn his bondage skills from? You? It's always the nerdy ones" she said with a laugh.

She was looking forward to seeing Oliver, she was disappointed that he didn't even think she was worthy of staying for. "Like the new place" she said eyeing the new equipment. "Did he spend all this money for you?"

They were both startled when a bow and quiver were suddenly on the table in front of them. Felicity looked at it; it was Ollie's compound bow. Sara then held out her palm with pieces of Ollie's tracker in it. "He wasn't there" Sara told her.

"Who are you?" Helena asked eyeing the masked blond women in leather up and down. Sara ignored her and went to stand next to Felicity.

Felicity reached out and touched his bow and looked at Sara. "Where is he then? Oh, God..."

"He's not dead, Felicity" Sara said putting her hand on the woman's shoulder.

"How do you know?" Felicity asked looking up at her.

"Because he's not that easy to kill" She replied.

Felicity nodded, Sara was right and she knew that. Oliver was strong. Whoever took him wanted him alive. They just needed to find who took him. The Arrow made a lot of enemies and then there were those he didn't want to tell them about. "If Mirakuru is from the island, then it has to be someone that was with you guys. I mean how many people were on the island with you?"

"You were on the island with Oliver?" Helena shouted in surprise from behind them.

Sara just turned around looked at her and turned back to Felicity. "Ollie mentioned a Doctor" Felicity began.

"Ivo" Sara finished for her. "No, he's dead"

"Are you sure? I mean Oliver said you were...dead and you're obviously not" Felicity told her.

"He's dead, I made sure of that" Sara said balling her fists not wanting to think about Ivo. When she joined the league she forced herself to forget all that, that was someone else's life. It couldn't be Anthony, but then only one person came to mind, the question Ollie refused to answer, the person that hunted them both, the man that killed her.

Slade.

Tbc...


End file.
